bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Post-round comments
Post-round comments are comments that appear after round 80 Comments 103: The bloons are gonna get faster now. Be prepared. 150: You still goin? I'm impressed! Those bloons have to be moving pretty quick. With the right defenses, they shouldn't leak. 200: You might be wondering what is the point of special abillities outside of special missions and daily callanges? Well, you'll find out soon enough 240: You might need to use your special abillities to survive now. If bloons leak and you don't die, then it means you either hacked in lots of lives or bought a crap load of ninja kiwi coins and are now broke. 250: You are amazing! 300: In Bloons TD 5 on the Ninjakiwi website, you can't save in freeplay, but you can on the steam version. Which version are you playing? 350: Those MOAB's have to be moving extremely fast by now. 400: Still goin I see? 10,000: Camo bloons coming up. And when I mean camo bloons, I litterally mean it and not the ones that most towers cannot hit without support. 10,001: You enjoyed those invisible bloons? They move fast, really fas..... Wait a minute!?!?! How are you reading this!?!?! Those bloons should've wiped you out since your towers could not see them. 10,002: CHEATER!!!! 11,000: Surprised your monkey's haven't just upped and left you yet since they can't hit anything. 11,001: The bloons aren't technically invisible. They're still there on the map, but move waaaay too fast for your towers to see them. In order for your towers to even hit them, they'd have to be waaay overpowered, which would cause people's internet browsers to crash. 11,002: If you somehow still have the standard 650, 450, 300, or 1 life, hitting play is not recommended. You should just hit the exit game button. It serves the same function as the start round button. 11,002: Getting this far with the standard lives and without cheating is impossible as you would have died a while ago. Round 11,002 might be possible on the Black with white stripes mission (where every bloon is a zebra bloon). 11,003: Ok, I admit getting this far might be possible using maxed out ray of doom dartiling guns, however, only if we buff them to max power. 11,004: Are super monkey's even worth it at this point? You already hacked yourself a ton of lives and money anyways, and besides, they would just create more lag. 11,005: It is now impossible to use cheat engine to refill your lives. You could do so earlier in the game, but not now. 11,006: How'd you survive that round? The only way you could have survived that round was wishing for more lives with your fairy god parents. FAIRY GOD PARENTS!!!! 11,007: Hacking lives with cheat engine is impossible now as the game over screen will prevent you from doing so unless you somehow find a way to disable it and make playing with 0 lives possible. 11,008: The game updated while you were playing. Hitting start round now serves the same function as the end game button, except you get a nice game over screen when pushed. Wait? Didn't I tell you that already? 20,000: Why are we even paying the towers overtime if they can't even shoot at anything? 20,001: Maybe in the next game, we'll make the invisible bloons appear much earlier, but have them move at regular pace and require a special tower to detect. 20,002: Have you been sitting here this whole time, or is an autoclicker working its magic here? If not, call 911 immediately. 20,003: You have one good computer to have made it this far. You also must have had it running for weeks. If you aren't autoclicking, how are you not sleep deprived. 99,999: HOW ARE YOU STILL PLAYING?!?! Even if you saved and restarted on the steam version, trying to use cheat engine to refill your lives after exiting it would be impossible to do at this point. I mean, you could hack your monkey money and then buy a crap load of lives I guess. Anywho, a surprise awaits after the next level. 100,000: Oh no, all your monkeys got bored, gave up and have left the battle field. Do you want to restart at round 1? 100,001: I see you found the secret continue button we put in. Just know that if you make it to to round 1,000,000, every doctor and computer maker would want you and your computer. 1,000,000: HOW DID YOU MAKE IT THIS FAR?!?!?!?!?! You used your fairy god parents to wish that you had superior coding skills and coded a program where all you have to do is enter your desired amount of lives and click add, bypassing cheat engine altogether and making rounds 100,001-1,000,000 beatable despite the invisible bloons. FAIRY GOD PARENTS!!!! Once you complete round 100,000, all your towers dissapear and a message pops up saying your towers got bored and have left the battlefield. You then get the option to restart the track at round 1 if you wish, or you could hunt for the secret continue button for rounds that go up to one million. Category:Lists Category:Pre-round Comments